


Him

by jetredgirl



Series: Him/Her [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Inner Dialogue, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: Just short and sweet little one shot, my take on what Sarah's thoughts may have been during and after the movie, with only one real bit of dialog by His Nibs. My very first story ever back in 2013.





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> Be forgiving on this one :)

__

HIM

Sarah, 15:  
_Bedroom: I am scared, and yet, intrigued..drawn to him, and wanting to run as far away as possible, and wanting him to sweep me away, I'm trembling, his wild hair and blue eyes make me feel..something...wonder, fascination..desire...a churning deep inside my belly...the smirk, the way he tilted his head...my show of false bravado..I have to save my brother, but I feel a wanting inside me like nothing I've ever known, clawing at me...I can't..too young...oh God...no! I need to focus!_

_Labyrinth Hill: Huge, unimaginable, I have to solve this...but he is behind me...his scent is like smoke, and fire, and lightening, and magic, the earth after a rainstorm..it's almost hypnotic, this being, this man, or not a man, but something else, something much more...is...I could never imagine...more than I could ever handle, but just being close to him, my skin tingles like my whole body was asleep, and I'm just waking up...for just one second I thought I felt a brush of his lips on my neck..but I didn't did I?_

_The Tunnel: Oh my goodness, is he..flirting with me? Why..why would he? I'm just a teenager, plain, nothing special..he should ask my stepmother, she would tell him just how unexceptional I am. WILL NOT let him distract me from my true purpose, I am the hero, he is the villain, need to keep that straight, just looks how he talks to Hoggle, so full of himself... he is coming closer...I..I..oh my..be strong, he is the VILLAIN remember! But damn he smells so...and looks so...and his voice is like honey..and I can see how well he is..oh crap! I should NOT be noticing that! Pants that tight should be outlawed here in...where ever the hell I am! What is he doing..what the hell is that?! RUN!_

_The Dream: Where am I? I remember being in a forest, and now..this dress is amazing but..who are these people..and wait.. who..who was that? A man...I need to find him..oh wait..there he is...crap what is wrong with these people? Wait I think I see him...no..maybe if I go this way...this music is so hypnotizing..can seem to get through...oh my, he is coming over, wants to dance with me? Gah..he is beautiful..and singing to me, and holding me..his voice is so...but me? Plain little..Sarah? Is that my name? I can't quite..but he is so gorgeous, I want to be in his arms forever, but I need to find something..wait, is that a clock? Thirteen hours on a clock? I was looking for, why is everyone so close, why is everyone watching me, no..I have to go..but I..NO! I HAVE TO FIND MY BROTHER! Let me go! How do I get out..what is this place? Need to smash though some how..wait, a chair!_

_The Escher Room: Need to find Toby..oh my..wait what? Where is the..whoa! HE has done everything for ME? How did he walk through me like that? He is angry, but oh god he is so..he scares the crud out of me, but I want to..no..I can't..what is up with this place? all these stairs..there's my brother...ugh! These stairs are too much, and I hear him singing..to me...he can't live without...huh? Need to find Toby! Oh..crap! Dead-end! No Toby..oh God...should I jump? I guess, I guess I have no choice...breathe, close your eyes...jump.._

_The Final Confrontation: Oh...why am I floating? I thought I was dead..but now...OH God...he is coming closer...beautiful and...sad? Why would he be sad? I know he lost but...sad? Angry I thought...but...okay, must say the words, I've got to go home..I've got to save Toby..deep breath Sarah, you know the words..but his eyes..oh God his eyes..my dreams..he is my dream..wait I could..I could stay..here..with him..no I..I can't stay, my brother needs me to say the words..what? fear him? oh I do..so much, love him? I don't know if I know what that means...rule me? I think he already does but, I I can"t..he would be my slave? What does that mean? Why me..no I must say them! You Have no power over me! And no..he looks so sad...why do I want to go to him..comfort him..he is the villain..right? Oh..floating and...the clock...I'm home! Toby! OH thank God he is alright!_

_After the Party: Was it all a dream? I don't think it was but it was so...crazy, and..the most amazing thing I've ever known, no matter what I do or how long I live nothing will be able to compare.I know I should be happy, but I'm sad..I want to see him again, to thank him..to know he is alright...to see his face again, to look into his eyes..I think..I think maybe all his said was true, but I just didn't realize it at the time..he made my dreams come true, he showed me magic, he gave me something no one else ever could, he made me feel alive, and he made me feel special, loved...oh God he loved me! But I can't! I'm too young..but someday I won't be..I WILL see him again._

_Sarah, 25:_

_I hate this place; not just this library, I thought I would be happy, being a librarian. Books are my best friends, so to speak, but I'm not happy. I can't stand this place, the building, this town, this...world...much anymore. Therapists are no help, telling me I need to travel, to see things, do things..but no matter what I see and do, I can't seem to capture the feeling I felt, the wonder and excitement I felt..that one night..so long ago, when I was 15...and I was with him...Ugh!_   
_Time to go home, anyway._   
_My apartment, cozy, comfortable, filled with my things, my books, my treasures, knickknacks, painted my favorite colors, fantasy art adorns my walls..and yet it is almost all gray to me..lifeless._   
_I feel like, I'm not where I should be...but if not here, than..where? I've traveled all over the world, and it was nice, and fun, for a while, but it wasn't..what I wanted..in my heart..in my soul I know. I know what I want, I know where I belong...but I'm afraid..afraid of giving up the few things I do love here in this world, what would happen if I...could I come back? Would they forget me, my family? It took so long to finally make it good, but still...they are across the country now, living their lives, I'm not afraid he will come for me. I'm afraid, more than anything, he won't._

_3 days Later: I need to do it, to call him, to know...I've put it off too long, and tonight is the anniversary of that night..10 years...will he hear me? Okay, deep breath Sarah, just said your right words...Goblin King..please, come to me, I need to see you...what is that? an owl? Like before.. oh damn forgot to open the...ohhh..my..he is, here...he came..oh God he came! He looks the same...he smells the same..and he, he isn't angry...I just need to, to put my hand on him and know he is real, was real.._   
_"I am quite real, my beloved, my precious Sarah, my Queen..and I have been waiting for you, longer than you can ever imagine."_   
_He is kissing me, and holding me and I feel like I am walking, no dancing on air...and now, I am home, in the world that where I am truly meant to be._

_Queen Sarah, immortal:_

_Castle Beyond the Goblin City: The view is so lovely here, the air is sweet this far above the rather...pungent scents that waft from the city...this is my favorite place, this tower room...I can see the entire Labyrinth from here..even see the path I took...well the above ground part of it anyway, not the tunnels beneath...his arms, surrounding...his kiss upon my shoulder...his breath warming my skin...his body pressing against mine...my King._   
_He tells me I was born his soul mate, he felt my presence as soon as my first breath was drawn...he had spent millennia alone, and finally the fates granted him his one desire..a queen...and now..as his hands smooth over my rounded belly..our progeny...the future. I look up and meet his eyes, touch his face...his scent intoxicates me still. His wild hair and my somewhat tamer mane, blown by the wind..mixing together. He is the wild storm, I am the calm afterwards...we are yin and yang, complete only with each other..we need each other in ways I cannot yet fathom..but we have forever to figure it out, and of course, that is not long at all._


End file.
